In an Internet Protocol TeleVision (IPTV) network, Video on Demand (VOD) and other video services generate large amounts of unicast traffic from a Video Head Office (VHO) to subscribers and, therefore, require significant bandwidth and equipment resources in the network. To reduce this traffic, and subsequently the overall network cost, part of the video content, such as most popular titles, may be stored in caches closer to subscribers. For example, a cache may be provided in a Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer (DSLAM), in the Central Offices (CO) or in Intermediate Offices (IO). Selection of content for caching may depend on several factors including size of the cache, content popularity, etc. Content popularity changes with time and, at any given moment, may be different for various demographic areas.
What is required is a system and method for determining an appropriate caching arrangement.